Ugh
by Sapphire Amumuhoopla
Summary: Minggu pagi yang cerah di dorm BTS dan diisi oleh betapa menggemaskannya seorang Jeon Jungkook. Vkook/Taekook [Kim Taehyung-Jeon Jungkook] Wadaw..Fict pertama Amu! Jadi Amu gak pinter bikin summary *Apaurusannya- - Oke,mohon bantuannya! Rnr Bolehlah..


**Disclaimer**

Member BTS punya bighit, Ortu masing-masing dan Tuhan.

Ceritanya baru punya Amu.

**Warning:**

Feel gak berasa, EYD ngawur kemana-mana, cerita gak nyambung, Typo bertebar-ria

Summary : Minggu pagi yang cerah di dorm BTS dan diisi oleh betapa menggemaskannya seorang Jeon Jungkook. Vkook/Taekok [Kim Taehyung-Jeon Jungkook] Wadaw..Fict pertama Amu! Jadi Amu gak pinter bikin summary *Apaurusannya-_- Oke,mohon bantuannya! Rnr Bolehlah..

" V-hyung..ayo bangun sudah pagi! " Saat ini, Jeon Jungkook tengah membangunkan V-hyungnya dan duduk di perut V yang masih tidur dengan posisi terlentang.

"..."

" V-hyung..bangunlah yang lain sudah menunggu untuk sarapan " Jungkook menusuk-nusuk pipi Kim Taehyung.

"..."

"V-hyung.. " Jungkook menepuk-nepuk pipi V.

"..."

" Hyung! Aku sudah lapar, ayo bangun! " Merasa tak dapat jawaban , Jungkook pun berteriak dan yah..hal itu sedikit mengusik tidur nyenyak seorang Kim Taehyung. Hanya sedikit-_-

" Eunghhh..kau berisik " Lenguh Taehyung dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

" V-HYUNG! AYO BANGUN! AKU LAPAR! " Jungkook yang sudah kesal berteriak amat kencang dan mengguncang-guncang bahu V.

_**Greb**_

Kim Taehyung menarik Jungkook yang kini tengah duduk di perutnya ke dalam pelukannya dan tentu saja dalam keadaan masih tertidur.

Jungkook terkejut dan sudah dipastikan pipinya memerah karena dua hal sekarang. Pertama, pipi Jungkook yang memerah akibat marah karena V tak kunjung bangun dan malah berbuat aneh dan kedua, V memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan wajah V sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dan sekarang, V tengah menciumi wajah Jungkook yang berada dalam dekapannya. Mulai dari kedua pipinya, kening , hidung dan..yang terakhir, satu kecupan di bibir seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Dan..bagaimana keadaan warna wajah Jungkook sekarang? Author pun tak tahu lah..

"Ugh..kau berisik Kookie, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi " Ucap V sambil terpejam.

" HYUNG! BANGUN! "

Oh..Tuan Kim, tak tahukah engkau bahwa kekasih manismu tengah merona hebat dalam dekapanmu?

****Omoo****

" Aigoo..lama sekali sih, apa saja sih yang kalian lakukan? " Oceh Suga yang sudah amat lapar.

" Ini semua akibat V hyung yang sulit sekali dibangunkan " Ucap Jungkook dengan kesal dan cemberut dengan imutnya.  
>V yang mendengarnya hanya memberi cengiran tak berdosa pada semua hyungnya.<p>

Para member pun memulai acara makan pagi mereka dengan semangat dan lahapnya menyantap semua makanan. Terutama dengan ingatan bahwa mereka tak punya jadwal hari ini. Yah..setidaknya untuk hari ini.

Setelah makan, para member bergelut dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Dan mari kita lihat pasangan manis kita. Yap! Kim Taehyung dan kekasih manisnya, Jeon Jungkook.

" Hyung..kembalikan remotenya! "

" Tidak akan "

" Hyung..Aku tidak ingin nonton itu! "

" Tapi aku ingin "

" Hyung.. "

Yup! Ternyata mereka sedang berebut acara televisi. V yang ingin menonton acara kesukaannya yaitu,"Kisah Haru sang Raja Hutan" dan Jungkook yang ingin menonton animasi kesukaannya, "Timmy Time".

" Hyung, ayolah.." Rayu Jungkook sambil memberi tatapan memohon yang tak mempan pada kekasihnya.

" Tidak. Acaranya terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan, kau kan bisa menonton itu besok, Kookie "

" Tapi aku mau sekarang! Kau juga bisa menontonnya besok Tae-Hyung! "

" Umm..Tetap tidak "

Jungkook pun mulai mencoba merebut remote dari tangan V, dan tentu saja V dengan lihai menghindarinya. Merasa tak ada gunanya, Jungkook akhirnya memilih diam menonton acara kesukaan V sampai selesai dan merelakan 'Timmy Time'nya.

Jungkook sangat kesal dengan V, mulai dari kejadian saat membangunkan V yang membuatnya senang sekaligus lapar, kegiatan menonton 'Timmy Time'nya yang terlewatkan, dan sekarang V tengah asik bermain gelembung sabun di halaman dorm mereka dan melupakan kekasih manisnya yag sejak tadi cemberut dan menekuk wajahnya.  
>Dengan langkah yang dibuat besar-besar dan sedikit dihentakan, Jungkook menghampiri V. Menyadari kedatangan Jungkook, V hanya menoleh sebentar dan kembali melanjutkan acara bermain gelembung sabunnya.<p>

" Grrrr..V-hyung.. " Jungkook menggeram.

Sebenarnya, V menyadari bahwa kekasih kelincinya sedang kesal dan V menyukai wajah Jungkook yang sedang cemberut. Menurutnya, itu sangatlah..imut. Walau sebenarnya, V menyukai ekspresi apapun yang ditunjukkan kekasih polosnya. Dan sekarang, V hanya terkekeh dalam hati.

Jungkook akhirnya memilih diam sambil cemberut dan mengumpat tidak jelas.

" Jungkookie! Tae! Kemari! Waktunya membersihkan dorm! " Teriak Jin dari dalam dorm.

V menghentikan acara bermain gelembung sabunnya dan langsung pergi kedalam tanpa mengajak kekasihnya. Jungkook hanya menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan mengikuti V.

'** What!? Dia malah berlalu begitu saja? V-HYUNG! Kau benar-benar..**' Jungkook membatin tidak jelas.

****Omoo****

Semua member sedang membersihkan kamar mereka. Sial bagi Jungkook, karena ia kedapatan membersihkan ruangan bersama V karena memang mereka sekamar. Yah .. Jungkook marah, bahkan amat sangat marah pada V.

"Jungkookie, tolong ambilkan sapu dan kemoceng di gudang. Aku sedang membersihkan kamar mandi " Perintah V pada Jungkook.

Jungkook yang kesal bukannya melaksanakan perintah V, malah mengikuti ucapan V dengan bibir yang dipoutkan dan dengan nada yang agak menyebalkan.

" Jungkookie..tolong ambilkan sapu dan kemoceng di gudang. Aku sedang membersihkan kamar mandi " Jungkook mencibir.

" Jungkookie, tolong ambilkan " Pinta V lagi.

" Jungkookie, tolong ambilkan " Jungkook meniru lagi dengan nada yang semakin menyebalkan.

" Oh..ayolah, Jeon Jungkook "

" Oh..ayolah, Kim Taehyung "

" Jeon Jungkook.. "

" Kim Taehyung.. "

" Jeon Jungkook, jangan terus-menerus meniru ucapanku! "

" Kim Taehyung, jangan terus-menerus meniru ucapanku! "

" Jeon Jungkook. Ku pinta sekali lagi, tolong ambilkan, aku sedang sibuk " ucap V sedikit kesal.

" Kim Taehyung. Ku pinta sekali lagi, tolong ambilkan, aku sedang sibuk "

" Arrggghhh baiklah! " V hanya menggeram kesal sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Akhirnya, ia memilih mengambil sendiri sapu dan kemoceng di gudang.  
>Sementara Jungkook hanya tertawa geli melihat V yang frustasi.<p>

'Kekekeke, rasakan itu V-hyung! Hahaha ' Jungkook membatin dengan senangnya.

Ckkkk..sepertinya Jeon Jungkook sudah menemukan cara membalas Kim Taehyungnya tersayang.

V pun kembali membawa sapu dan kemoceng dan melanjutkan membersihkan kamar dengan diam. Ya , ia kesal karena Jungkook terus-menerus meniru ucapannya dan akhirnya memilih diam sampai mereka selesai membersihkan kamar.

" Ahh..akhirnya selesai juga, Ugh..badanku pegal..Jungkookie ayo kita ke halaman, aku ingin beristirahat disana " V mengajak Jungkook ke halaman setelah mereka selesai membersihkan kamar. Jungkook hanya mengikuti V tanpa berbicara.

" Huwaa..segarkan Kookie? "

" Huwaa..segarkan Tae-hyungie? " Jungkook memamerkan senyum tak berdosanya.

' **Oh shit! Dia mulai lagi..** ' batin V.

V mengira Jungkook tak akan menirunya lagi setelah ia mendiamkan Jungkook. Namun ternyata, Jungkook malah semakin menyebalkan.

" Jungkookie..berhentilah meniru ucapanku " Ujar V sambil mengelus kepala Jungkook dengan lembut, berharap Jungkook akan berhenti.

" Tae-hyungie..berhentilah meniru ucapanku " Jungkook memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

" Kookie..aku lelah diikuti terus, kau ini kenapa sih? "

" Hyungie..aku lelah diikuti terus, kau ini kenapa sih? " Jungkook terkekeh diakhir ucapannya.

" Jeon Jungkook! Berhenti! "

" Kim Taehyung! Berhenti ! "

" Grrrr...kau.. " V menggeram.

" Grrrr...kau.. " Jungkook tertawa geli melihat wajah V yang sudah memerah karena kesal. Dan V memilih diam sambil memikirkan cara agar kekasih menyebalkan namun manisnya ini berhenti meniru segala ucapannya.

Kim Taehyung berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menemukan cara mengakhiri perbuatan kekasih manisnya.

Ia menyeringai.

" Hey, Jeon Jungkook " V mulai berbicara.

" Hey, Kim Taehyung " Jungkook tersenyum polos.

" Aku mencintaimu "

.

.

.

" Aku men..Eeeh! App..ap..apa? " Jungkook terkejut, kini wajahnya merona malu. Ia baru menyadarinya.

Gotcha! Kena kau, Jeon Jungkook!

" Aa.. juga mencintaimu hyung! " jawab Jungkook sambil menunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangannya dan meremas ujung baju kaosnya dan tentunya dengan wajah yang merona luar biasa.

'** Ugh..sial dia terlalu manis..**' V membatin melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

" Eh? Apa? Aku tidak dengar? Bisa kau ulangi lagi? " V berbicara didekat wajah Jungkook.

" Ugh..Aa..ku juga mencintaimu hyung! "

" Kenapa kau tutupi wajahmu, hmm? Jadi..kau tidak akan meniruku lagi kan? Jungkookie..." V meniup-niup rambut Jungkook.

Jungkook menoleh dengan wajah yang masih merona pada V dan mengangguk patuh.

" Good boy " V mengelus rambut Jungkook.

'** Uuhh..lihat, dia... Amat. Sangat. Manis. Ckkk..Jeon Jungkook kau membuatku gila** '

V mengangkat dagu Jungkook dan..

**Chup**

V mengecup bibir peach Jungkook.

Jungkook yang wajahnya sudah kelewat merona ,memeluk leher V dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher V-hyungnya. Dan V..hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Yap, dan kesimpulannya, hanya seorang Kim Taehyung yang mampu menaklukkan kekasih manisnya.

**FIN**

Huwaa..Akhirnya kelar juga ff pertama Amu, Amu masih newbie jadi tolong kasih - kasih saran supaya ff Amu bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya, itupun kalo ada yang berkenan ngereview. Amu akan semakin bersemangat bikin ff dan sekali lagi itupun kalo ada yang berkenan ngereview, tapi dibaca aja Amu udah bersyukur kok^^. Btw, Timmy Time itu animasi kesukaan Amu, hohoho..

Disini,dialog member yang lain dikit banget, soalnya Amu mau bikin dunia hanya milik Taekook, kwokwokwok.

Bye


End file.
